Hydrogenated block copolymers constituted of a polymer block containing a constitutional unit derived from an aromatic vinyl compound and a polymer block containing a constitutional unit derived from a conjugated diene exhibit properties similar to those of vulcanized rubbers without subjecting the copolymers to vulcanization, i.e., are excellent in damping property, flexibility, rubber elasticity and weather resistance, and therefore have been extensively used in the applications such as sundries, parts for automobiles, various industrial parts, etc.
The hydrogenated block copolymers are produced, for example, by subjecting a block copolymer obtained by sequentially polymerizing an aromatic vinyl compound and a conjugated diene such as isoprene and butadiene to hydrogenation (for example, refer to PTL1 and PTL2).
Meanwhile, PTL3 and PTL4 describe a polymer of β-farnesene, but fail to make a sufficient study on practical properties thereof.